Staying Strong
by DevelopTheFilm
Summary: Tiffany is a 18 year old girl struggling to find her real self. Will her crush ever like her back? Will they last if they start a relationship? Smut in Later chapters. Femslash. Explicit Language!
1. The Beginning

As teenagers, we start the whole "falling in love, oh wait, never mind" thing. Honestly, all of it is a pain in my ass. Most girls are like "Ugh! I need a boyfriend" and guys are like "I need a girlfriend to be cool." I'm sitting here like a fucking idiot who doesn't know who the fuck they want. I'm not going to be like the Disney fairytale shit and be like "Once upon a time" or "It all started…." So, I'm just going to explain my life as it goes on and hope that it doesn't bore you, because I obviously about everyone's opinion.

It was the month after I had told Ellie that I was in love with her. Ellie was my best friend since I was about 10. I was madly in love with her and I couldn't contain my feelings all that well. I didn't even straight out say it. She read my texts and I freaked out. What I didn't know was that she only read a few. I got all nervous and just decided to let it all out. I come home from school and I am surprised that I didn't throw up in nervousness. Gladly, my best friend Emma helped me get the courage. So, after she read it, I left instantly her room instantly. I couldn't look her in the eyes. Since then, I haven't spoken to her. I seriously thought that we had a connection, but just like all other times, I was wrong. She was straight as a ruler.

So, not too long after that stupid incident, I joined the basketball team. I was meaning to for a long time, and I'm glad it came at that time. I could get away from home where Ellie was living. We weren't related; she just lived at my house because her dad worked for my dad, and his girlfriend's house didn't have enough room for her, etc. I was channeling all of my anger into basketball. I mean, I knew I had feelings for girls ever since first grade, when I would flirt with my best friends and their sisters. Come on, I was like seven; I had no idea what the fuck I was saying or feeling. I have been going to my school for about three years now and I met this incredible girl I think in my sixth grade year. Now, it's my senior year and I am best friends with that incredible girl. Her name is Grace. I knew I had feelings for her, but I blew them off because they weren't really strong like Ellie. Now, we had basketball together and I instantly fell for her. Good thing she was my age. I don't know if it's just because of the Ellie thing, but I was whipped.

At practice, I think my coach was purposely trying to torment me. When we first got our uniforms, some had to test the size of the uniforms. Grace had to try on her shorts. Let's just say, I was staring. Now, she keeps asking Grace to take off her jersey to switch the colors. Gah. I couldn't help but stare as always. It makes me think of her... Ahh. Too graphic to handle. Another thing that blows me away is her personality. She is always happy, excited, and ready to have fun. This brings up her smile and her laugh. Gahh. I could just explode with happiness.

I really don't know how she feels about me, but all I know is, she is straighter than a ruler and she will probably never like me. She is pure Christian and her family is too. I'm just some random mega tomboy Asian girl, who is freakishly weird and annoying, and completely insecure.

Grace was practing with another team, so I decided to stay and watch. I'm on the Yearbook team, so I decide that I should take some pictures, you know, for the yearbook. I'm off to the side taking pictures. She keeps looking at me. I was getting ready to leave because practice was about to end, so I walk over to the bleachers to grab my stuff. She looks at me and smiles and I swear I almost fell off the bleachers. After practice, she asked me why I was still there. I came up with a logical answer, but it wasn't completely the truth. I just told her I didn't want to waste my time at home, when the real reason was that I wanted to see her. We stood by the doors waiting to be picked up. I was kinda nervous because I wanted to ask for her phone number, to talk and stuff. I couldn't do it. I couldn't find the words. When she was just about to leave, I asked her for her number so we could talk whenever and she just smiled. She said yes and I quickly and nervously grabbed my phone outta my pocket and let her type it in.

"Text me. Bye Tiffany." she said as she gives me back my phone and left. I swear, she said that seductively. I looked at my phone and say that she put a heart by her name. I felt my heart jump. I wanted this girl, and I wanted her bad.


	2. One Step Closer

Tiffany's POV

Ever since Grace gave me her phone number, I have been talking to her non-stop. I met her parents about a week ago. I have been trying to become friends with her entire family. They were very welcoming. I tried to stay on their good side. I wanted them to like me. That was very important to me. Grace said that they like me, but I still feel nervous.

So, I feel like I have completely moved on from Ellie. I don't want anything to do with her. Gah, I do know who I want to do. Hehe. It was Friday and I had just gotten home after practice. Grace was seriously a tease. She knew I was looking at her at practice, so she kept lifting her shirt up just a bit, I could see her stomach and I tripped on the court. Ergh. It was a pain, but I pulled through. After I showered, I went into my room and started to read fanfictions. It was my way on trying to get the release I so desperately needed. Not only did I have a crush on Grace, but I was also in love with Demi Lovato. What? She's really hot. It was so easy to find many fanfictions on Demi, so I was well pleased. As I was reading on my phone, I got a text message from Grace. I had an instant smile planted onto my face.

Grace: Hi Tiffany!

Me: Hey Grace!

Grace: What's up?

Me: Currently? My ceiling fan.

Grace: Pfft. Wow. You know what I meant.

Me: Haha, I know. I'm just reading. Whatcha up too?

Grace: I didn't take you for much of a reader. I'm just sitting at the school; I have to wait for my brother to finish his practice. I'm sooo bored!

Me: Oh, I'm a mega reader. Aww poor Grace...

Grace: I wish I lived as close as you did.

(I lived about 2 minutes away)

Me: If you want, I could come to the school and I could take you to my house and hang out? You would have to ask your mom, because I'm home alone. My family left on a last minute trip to Florida.

Grace: Oh, you don't have to do that! I don't want to be a bother.

Me: Grace… You couldn't be a bother to me. Seriously, it's no bother. Honestly, I could use the company.

Grace: Really? I just texted my mom and she said that it was more than okay for me to go as long as it was okay with your family.

Me: It's always okay with my family. Just give me 10 minutes and I will be there.

Grace: Can't wait to see you J

I was already changing. I put on jeans, a blue flannel shirt, and a vest. Then I grabbed my red and black hoodie, my black beanie, and my converse and busted out the door. I was so nervous. Good thing I cleaned my room right after practice.

Grace POV:

I'm kind of nervous. Why am I so nervous? Stupid… Just relax and breathe. I am so glad I had on a nice shirt. Oh shoot. I'm still sweaty and smelly! Wait, I have ten minutes before Tiffany got here, so I ran to the bathroom, put on another coat of deodorant, washed my face, and fixed my shirt. I change into my jeans. When I got out of the bathroom, I saw Tiffany standing there, watching the other teams practice. Oh shoot, I'm staring. I walk over to her and she hugs me.

"Ready?" asked Tiffany. I nodded and went over to pick up my duffle bag. I walked back to her and we started to walk to her house. She offered to carry my duffle bag and when I refused, she made me give it to her. She is so sweet. While we were walking, we started talking. I had heard about her rough childhood and I wanted to know more.

"And that is why my favorite superhero is Superman," she explained. I laughed because she was such a geeky nerd. A cute nerd.

"Uhm, I was talking to Jessica and she said that you had a rough childhood… What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, I don't mind. My story is my past and I had to accept my past to move on with my life. Well, where do I start? Well, when I was five, my parents got divorced right after my middle brother was born. Of course as a five year old, all I could think about was watching Scooby Doo on TV and eating cookies. I still do that today, but that is beside the point. It wasn't too long after we brought my brother, Dylan, home, that we were staying at my grandma's house. I thought it was just because my grandma wanted to help my mom or something like that." I just listened as she poured everything out. I could tell it still bothered her by her voice.

"Well, one day, my dad comes to my grandma's house. When I find out, I run straight to the garage. That's when it happened. He was carrying many large black garbage bags from his car to the front of the garage. Those bags were filled with my mom's stuff. When he finishes, he just leaves. I was so confused. My mom was crying and I didn't know what to do. It didn't affect me as much, because I was so young. I went from sharing a home with him to being forced to only see him on weekends. As I got older, it hit me harder. I forgave him long ago, but I felt like that was just a lie. When I moved here, I didn't get to see him very often. I only got to see him about once a year. When I was about nine, I went to visit him for summer break and when I came back, I became emotionally broken. I had become too attached. I would cry myself to sleep for weeks until it wore off. It still happens to today, but it usually doesn't last as long. Not only was a bearing the pain of that, I was also baring the pain of bullying. I became incredibly insecure. When I changed schools, I got rid of all my friends that weren't actually my friends. They only used me for my family's wealth. I built up my confidence enough to open up to a few people. That's why I don't really have many friends and why I don't trust as easily. I'm still insecure, but I'm getting better. One day at a time." I grab her and stop her. She looks at me and I can tell she is still hurt. I pull her in for a hug.

"Thanks for opening up to me. I will always be your friend. I am your friend because I like you not your family's wealth." She smiles.

We start walking again and I grab her hand. She looks at me, then down at our hands and looks back up at me. I smile to confirm that it is actually happening.

Tiffany's POV

I had just poured out to Grace and now she is holding my hand. I thought I was in a dream and I had her confirm that it was actually happening. I squeezed her hand and we kept walking. Surprisingly, all of that just happened in five minutes. I look over and I see her shiver a bit and I stop us. I put her bag on the floor for a second and I take off my hoodie. I wrap it around her and grab her bag and her hand and we went back to walking.

We got to my house and I unlock the front door. We go straight to my room. I put her stuff in my closet. We go over to my bed. My bed has wood flooring around it, so it looks like it's in the ground, but its raised.

"Sorry for the mess. I'm kind of a slob."

"Haha! This isn't a mess. You should see my room. I'm the real slob."

"Whatever! I cleaned it at the last minute. Sooo.. What do you want to do?"

"We should play truth or dare!"

"Erm. I dunno. You might find out my deepest, darkest secrets. Plus it's no fun with only two people."

"Are you calling me boring? I'm hurt. And I hope to find out all the secrets I can find out about you, so beware!"

"Uh! No! I didn't mean.."

"Calm down Tiffany. I know you what you meant." This girl seriously knew how to keep me on my toes. I sarcastically laugh. "We could Face Time Emma and she could play with us?"

"Totally up to you. You are my guest."

"Okay, let's do it!" I give her a nervous smile while I get my laptop ready. I am incredibly nervous on how this was going to end. Emma knew I had feelings for Grace. I have a crush on this guy at school, Toby, and let's just say, she was never subtle at trying to set us up.

"Heyy Gurl!" screamed Emma.

"Grace wanted to play Truth or Dare and we need one more player. Care to join us?"

"Sure! Get ready to bare all your secrets!" She is planning something. I just know it. Is it too late for me to back out?


	3. Truth or Dare

Tiffany's POV

"Grace, you go first," I said.

"Okay. Emma, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ooo, how rebellious!" I say.

"Tiffany, you are such a weirdo. Okay. Let me think. I dare you to go to your mom and ask her is it bad that you sucked on your toe so much that it started to taste like hamburgers?"

Grace and I burst out in laughter while Emma just groaned. She actually went through with it and her mom was so disgusted.

"Bahahaha!"

"Shut up Tiffany. You know what? You asked for it. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," I said it as fast as possible. She was going to make me pay for laughing at her… Help.

"You're so lame.. Uhm, what is a good question to ask? Oh! I know! Who do you like?" She had the biggest smirk on her face.

"Ooo, I want to hear this." Grace says as she turns to me.

"Dare?"

"Nope! You have to answer the question!" said Emma.

"Ugh Fine. Do I have to list all of them?"

"Yup. Every. Single. Person."

"Fine." I groaned. "I like Toby and Demi Lovato." I turn to Grace and she has this sad expression on her face. I didn't really know what that meant; I think she was sad because she liked Toby too? I have no idea.

"I know you are leaving someone out…." Said Emma. Grace looks up.

"Sorry, I won't tell the last person. It's too personal." I said ashamed. I had a crush on a girl who would never like me.

"Ugh fine. I will get it out of you before this game ends though." Warned Emma.

"Grace, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me who you like."

"What?! But... But... Fine. I kinda like this one person, but it's too personal." I already knew who Grace liked. I wasn't surprised by this answer.

"Are you serious? You guys are wimps." Said Emma.

"Shut up! Haha, Tiffany used that excuse so I can too." Grace said. Curse me for using that excuse!

"Argh fine! Just go Grace." Said Emma.

"Tiffany, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Grace POV:

"Hmm." As I said that, I got a text from Emma. Tiffany looks at me and Emma puts her finger to her mouth to tell me not to say anything. "Sorry, it's from my sister, give me a second."

_Emma: Tell her to kiss you!_

_Me: No!_

_Emma: Come on. You like her. Just tell her to!_

_Me: I should have never told you that. _

_Emma: JUST DO IT!_

_Me: NO!_

"Sorry about that. My sister was bored and decided to annoy me for fun. So, back to the game. Uhm, I dare you to tell me one of your deepest darkest secrets."

"Oh shoot. Uhh, I'm in love with Demi Lovato. Like I really love her." She said nervously.

"I already knew that, but whatever. Emma, your turn."

"Okay. Grace, Truth or Dare?" I knew she was going to dare me to kiss Tiffany.

"Truth!"

"Nervous much? What are you hiding?" Tiffany asked with a smirk.

"Pfft. I'm not hiding anything.. Unlike you!" I spat.

"Grace, how do you feel about Lesbians, Gays, and Bisexuals? Most Christians don't like them at all and I wanted your intake on them."

"Uhm, I support them. They are human, they deserve love." I replied. I saw Tiffany smirk in the corner of my eye. Did Emma tell her?

"Tiffany, your turn." Emma said.

"Okay. Emma truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is your biggest fear?"

"Bugs."

"Okay? I guess. Grace, your turn."

"Okay. Tiffany, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth?"

"What's your favorite animal?"

"I really like otters, but not those freaky six-feet long otters that travel in packs. Those things scare the crap out of me."

"MY TURN!" screamed Emma.

"Grace, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Shoot. I knew what she would make me do.

"Alright. Time to leave the kiddie level. Let's kick it up a notch. I dare you to kiss Tiffany for at least 10 seconds on the lips." My jaw dropped. Tiffany looked like she was going to pass out. I had to do this. I didn't want to take off my shirt or pants… We turned to each other and we got in position. I could tell she was nervous. We were both shaking. We both took a deep breath and I leaned in. Her lips were warm and soft. They fitted perfectly against my lips. I was about to pull away, and then I felt her kissing back. She brought her hand to cup my face and my arms went around her neck.

"Ahem?" Emma cleared her throat, signaling us to stop. We pulled apart and I looked down while Tiffany straightened her shirt. "I said 10 seconds. Not 2 minutes." We were kissing that long? It felt like 10 seconds. "Finally, I thought you guys would never take a chance. I thought you would back out and just take off your shirt or something." Tiffany's face turned bright red.

"What do you mean finally?" Tiffany asked.

"You both are ridiculously blind. You both like each other! Like a lot. I couldn't stand to watch you guys act like nothing was going on. Seriously, Tiffany, you drool over her during basketball. You have been in love with her since the day you met her. You even told me and I can tell that you are whipped. Grace, you flirt non-stop with her. You always talk about how you want to hold her hand and snuggle and all the other romance stuff." Emma explained as Tiffany's face turned an even brighter shade of red. "Remember all those days where you would text me about how mad you were when Grace would talk to someone else and she seemed like she was having more fun with them than you? Remember the first game you won this year? You came home and freaked out, not because you won the game, but that you got your first hug from Grace and you just so happened to hug her? Grace, you came home, bouncing off the walls because you got a hug from Tiffany and that she didn't let go for about thirty or so seconds?" It was my turn to become red. "Tiffany, you always talked about being protective of her. You were scared that your feelings were showing to much, so you would try to distance yourself, but you couldn't. When you would have to change at an away game, you couldn't control yourself, so you would stare? You have been a lot happier since you met Grace. I would know, because I haven't seen a real smile from you in a while, but when you and Grace started to become closer this year, I always saw a smile on your face. Grace, you would tell me that you were nervous to go over to Tiffany's house, because you were scared that you couldn't control yourself. Tiffany, you would tell me that you would always have to take a cold shower after you and Grace were hanging out together. Honestly, you guys would tell me the grossest things. I can't believe that you guys never noticed."

Tiffany never said anything. I thought they were playing a cruel joke on me. I got up and was about to walk out, when Tiffany grabbed my arm. She stood up, pulled me around, and kissed me. Her hand was behind my neck and this kiss was different.

"Hello? I'm still here…" Emma coughed. We pull apart and Tiffany looks at me. She is biting her lip and I think I just died. "Thank goodness that you guys are a couple now. I ship you guys. Griffany? Nope. Trace? We will have to pick that out later! When are you guys going to become out and official? Tiffany, didn't you tell your parents that you were bisexual in ninth grade?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised that they didn't freak out and disown me. I think they kinda knew all along, you know, with the whole tomboy thing? I don't know about now though. I think I'm more pansexual?" Tiffany replied.

"Woah, woah. Why was I not included in this? Am I the last to know that you were bisexual or pansexual?" I was getting angry.

"I was scared to lose you. It was the hardest thing I had to do. I had to keep the one major thing about me away from you. I know I lied to you. I know I don't deserve you. If you don't want me anymore, I understand… I deserve it…" Her head was down and her voice was heart breaking.

"No, I don't deserve you. Not the other way around. You are the best thing in my life. I don't know what my world would be without you. I don't want to imagine it. What I want to imagine is our future together." I lifted her face and smiled. Her face brightened up. I kissed her once more. Once we separated, our foreheads were against each other. Screaming startled us both. We turn to Emma, who is screaming.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go. My mom is being annoying again. Please don't swallow each other's faces! Bye!" Tiffany turns scarlet red. Emma ended the Facetime call and I turn to Tiffany; she is still bright red.

"I thought you said you didn't blush…" I smirked.

"I don't! Seriously! I've never blushed until today and I can't stop turning bright red! I feel like Rudolph…" Her face started to lose the red. She sat against the wall. I crawled next to her and wrapped my arm around her waist and she wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Something," I said with a huge smug face. Her eyes widened.


End file.
